Les rondes du temps
by La.Petite.Fan.De.Yaoi
Summary: Crystale se retrouve transportée dans sa série préférée, Game of Thrones. Entre amours et trahison, une ancienne prophétie, elle devra s'imposer dans ce monde sans pitié et suivre sa destiné... Avec de nombreux couples assez improbables et principalement Jon S.X Crystale
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde, voici ma nouvelle fanfiction sur "Game of Thrones".

C'est principalement un Jon S.x OCC mais avec de nombreux couples comme Sansa/ Sandor

( dsl pour ceux qui aiment pas _ j'ai pas pu résister ^^)

Pour ceux qui me suivent avec "L'ennemi de mon coeur" ne vous inquiétez pas,

je vais VRAIMENT essayé de mettre en ligne plus vite mes chapitres et je m'excuse pour les précédant retards.

Sur ce ,bonne lecture... =)

* * *

-PROLOGUE-

Elle courait à en perdre le souffle dans la neige. Il faisait froid _ pas celui qui régnait à cette saison de l'année ,mais un froid qui vous pénétrait jusqu'au plus profond vos âmes,vous glaçant jusqu'à la moelle de ce sentiment de peur, d'insécurité … de mort. Un froid malsain qui vous poursuis dont le souffle vous hérisse la nuque et une fois qu'il vous a rattrapé, vous emprisonne dans son poing gelé... Vous n'en revenez jamais...

L'hiver était de retour, un long hiver et avec lui, des choses innommables qui dormaient depuis trop longtemps désormais éveillée.

Un cri sec, coupant comme une lame de rasoir, retentit tandis que l'on entendais que ses pas qui s'enfonçaient dans la neige.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila déjà la suite... Bonne lecture

* * *

-CHAPITRE 1-

Tout ce que l'on pouvait dire de Crystale, c'est qu'elle est était tout sauf normal. Du haut de ses quinze ans, elle affichait déjà cet air trop sérieux des grandes personnes et totalement détaché de ceux que plus rien n'intéresse. Ceux de son âge l'évitaient ou la traitaient de sorcière à cause de son physique particulier. Plutôt grande pour son âge, très mince dû a un entraînement sportif poussé, elle avait un teint bronzé presque dorée, qu'une tache de naissance en forme de lune, sous son œil, venait rehausser. Pour finir, elle tenait de son père , de grands yeux bordés de cils soyeux aux prunelles aussi rouges et brillantes qu'un rubis et de longs cheveux platine presque blanc... Enfin d'après sa mère, elle était le portrait de son géniteur qu'elle n'avait jamais connu _ c'est à cause de cette ressemblance qu'elle en bavait au quotidien.

Sa mère, Erma , était une femme de tout juste 40 ans, belle, brune aux yeux bleu mais que tout sourire avait quitter depuis _ce jour-là_. Elle était mariée à Bill depuis ses 17 ans, un homme taciturne et banal, donc elle avait eut deux fils, Franck qui venait d'avoir 18 ans et Tom d'un an son aîné. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, Crystale avait toujours su qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de cette famille, et c'est sans surprise qu'elle appris à 8 ans que Bill n'était pas son père _ elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais appelé «papa».

Bill n'avait jamais pardonné pardonné l'infidélité de sa mère et le fruit de cette union qu'il ne saurait jamais accepté. Mais au fond d'elle, Crystale savait qu'Erma n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer ce père inconnu.

Quand l'atmosphère devenait trop lourde, l'adolescente s'évadait dans une de ses nombreuses activités. Elle pratiquait l'escrime , le tir à l'arc, les art martiaux mais sa mère avait aussi insisté pour qu'elle fasse du dessin et de la musique. Aussi, elle passait son temps à lire, et à regarder des séries tels _Pretty Little Liars _ou _Mentalist_ et sa grande favorite du moment était _Game of Thrones. _Elle avait littéralement avalé les deux saisons en une semaine et était désespérée de devoir attendre 2013 pour avoir la suite.

Soupirant, la jeune fille ferma son ordinateur après avoir regarder une énième fois sa série

_2_

préférée. Elle se laissa glisser hors de son lit et trottina silencieusement vers la cuisine. Tranquillement, elle commença à se servir un petit en cas quand la voix de Billet de ses frères lui parvint. Ils se tenaient dans le salon, murmurant entre eux comme des conspirateurs mais elle réussit à surprendre quelques brides de la conversation.

Mais papa, ça peut être risqué, imagine que l'on nous voit.

Rien n'est sans risque mais que veux- tu , continuer à la voir tous les jours ou être enfin débarrassé de ce poids.

… Qu'elle disparaisse.

Bien nous sommes tous d'accord, Franck vient avec moi, il fat chercher la bâche et creuser le trou. Tom, surveille la, il ne faut pas qu'elle sorte de sa chambre.

Crystale entendit les pas de Bill et de son frère se diriger vers l'entrée mais avant qu'ils sortent, elle eut le temps de surprendre une phrase de l'adulte qui la mortifia.

Dans quelques heures, on sera débarrassé de cette garce.

Glacée de terreur, elle se précipita le plus silencieusement possible dans sa chambre. Précipitamment, elle sortit un gros sac de voyage et y fourra ses vêtements, son ordi, quelques livres et un album photo. Tel un fantôme, elle se précipita dans la chambre de sa mère, Bill refusant de dormir dans la même chambre qu'elle, et pris une boite dans l'armoire. Erma devait la lui offrir pour ses 18 ans _ elle contenait tout sur son père et d'autres choses que sa mère voulait lui partager. A la place, Crystale laissa une lettre ou elle lui expliquait la situation tout en y mettant tout l'amour qu'elle avait dans ses adieux...

Enfin, elle descendit dans la cuisine le plus bruyamment possible, ce qui automatiquement attira son frère.

Qu'est ce que tu fous là? lui demanda-t-il agressif.

Bha je suis une personne ayant des besoin et en ce moment je ressent le besoin de boire du coca. Répondit ironiquement la jeune fille.

Tom sembla se détendre mais la regarda avec, ce qui paraissait, une pinte de remord. D'autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, il ne l'avait jamais brimé d'être une bâtarde et était le seul à la considérer comme sa sœur. Elle savait qu'il suivait son père même si cela lui en coûtait intérieurement.

Tu veux manger quelque-chose. Lui demanda-t-il fiévreusement.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire attendrie.

Tu proposes quoi?

Il reste de la pâte à crêpe...

Ok, mais c'est toi qui t'en occupe.

Pendant que son frère faisait la popote (^^ huhu les hommes au foyer), Crystale se rendit dans le salon et trifouilla derrière la télé. Elle en sortit une poche plastifiée remplie de billet _ les économies de Bill. Sans remord, l'argentée l'a plaça entre son jean et son tee-shirt puis rejoint Tom.

Ce fût un des plus beaux de sa vie. Une scène intime qu'elle n'avait pas souvent eut l'occasion de vivre: se gaver de crêpes au nutella en plaisantant avec son frère _ si seulement Erma avait été là.

Mais le temps repris ses droits et c'est en silence qu'ils sortirent de table. Alors que Tom se dirigeait à pas lourd vers le salon, Crystale le pris dans ses bras. Avec un peu d'hésitation, l'adolescent lui rendit son étreinte.

Quoique tu fasses, lui murmura-t-elle, tu resteras toujours mon frère.

Puis elle lui fis une légère bise et monta dans sa chambre, sans voir presque soulagé et attendrie de son frère. La jeune fille attendit 20 minutes sur son lit, réfléchissant à où aller une fois partit, puis ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta. Elle atterrie sur un lit de feuille et, sans un regard en arrière, se mit à courir vers la forêt qui jouxtait sa maison.

Cela faisait trois heures qu'elle courrait, ne s'arrêtant que quand ses pieds ne voulaient plus avancer. Chaque pas l'éloignaient de son ancienne vie, de sa mère, de Bill...

Elle frissonna, il faisait déjà nuit mais elle avait trop peur de s'arrêter et qu'Il la retrouve. Un craquement la fis sursauter, elle accéléra et ne vit pas la racine qui pointait hors du sol. Se prenant le pied dedans, elle se cogna la tête contre une pierre et tomba assommée dans une ravine qu'elle logeait...

Mestre Luwin se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa douloureusement de son plan de travail et moucha la bougie qui finissait de se consumer. Il se redressa de sa chaise, faisant craquer ses articulations rouillées par le temps, puis se dirigea lentement vers sa couche . Soudain, un vent violent ouvrit la fenêtre et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Pendant quelques secondes, on cru entendre un chant, tel une complainte qui s'évanouit lorsque le sage ferma violemment la fenêtre.

Un sourire vint éclairer sa face ravinée par le temps, il savait _ elle était enfin venu_ celle qui renversera le trône de fer et régnera 1000 ans durant sur les sept royaumes, enfin unis dans la paix et la prospérité.

* * *

Voila voila ^^, j'espère que ce début vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis...

Bisous!


	3. Chapter 3

Re coucou, ça y'est j'ai publiée la suite.

Donc beaucoup plus longue =)

Je remercie _Lily et Maya _ainsi_ Aschen _pour leur review qui m'ont vraiment fais plaisir.

Et aussi, oui Crystale a un lien avec les Targaryen bien qu'elle vienne de notre époque, mais ça se sera pour la suite.;)

* * *

**Q**uand elle se réveilla, elle eut l'impression d'être passer sous un rouleau compresseur, tout son corps l'élançait. Se passant une main sur son front douloureux, elle sentit sous ses doigts une croûte un peu visqueuse par endroit. Grimaçante, elle regarda sa main tâchée de sang coagulant.

Le jeune fille essaya de bouger mais un poids l'en empêcha.

C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que le poids en question s'étendait sur tout son dos et une partie de sa jambe, qu'il était chaud et semblait couvert de poil et qu'il émit un grognement lorsqu'elle bougea. Inspirant profondément, l'adolescente se tourna sur elle-même et fût accueillit par coup de langue râpeuse et baveuse. Essayant son visage, dégoûtée, elle lança un regard outrée à l'animal qui se tenait contre elle. Il s'agissait d'une grande louve, enfin grande... Elle était immense! Au moins la taille d'un poney. Son pelage gris et soyeux lui chatouillait les jambes et ses grands yeux dorés comme des soleils la regardait sans animosité, presque tendrement.

Timidement, la jeune fille tendit le bras et flatta une de ses oreilles pelucheuse. L'animal émit un petit geignement, comme un ronronnement, qui l'a fit rire doucement.

Doucement, Crystale se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'animal et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de tanière dont l'entrée donnait sur une ravine. Des traces sur le sol lui firent comprendre que la louve l'avait traîné jusqu'à l'intérieur. L'adolescente se leva en titubant et sortie… la lumière du jour vint lui agresser les yeux mais, peu à peu, elle parvint à distinguer les contours de la forêt autour d'elle. L'argentée se figea... Ce n'était pas le bois qui entourait sa maison. Les arbres étaient trop ancien, l'atmosphère trop mystérieuse et pour finir, ce genre d'arbre ne poussait pas dans la région! On se croirait dans la forêt de Brocéliande...

Faisant taire son malaise, elle alla ramasser son sac de voyage qui trempait lamentablement dans une flaque de boue; heureusement qu'il est imperméable _ puis alla rejoindre la louve.

xxxXxxx

A Winterfell, deux hommes luttaient dans la cour. L'un d'eux envoya son poing dans la figure de l'autre qui ne pu le parer. S'écroulant au sol, il jura mais un coup dans les côtes lui coupa le souffle.

Assez! S'écria la voix froide d'une femme.

Aussitôt, les deux lutteurs s'arrêtent. Devant eux, froide et rigide telle une statue, se tenait la dame du château, Lady Stark. Un pli amer vint barré sa bouche tendit qu'elle regardait haineusement le bâtard. Celui-ci baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

Enfermez-le dans la cave, dit-elle en interpellant deux gardes, et laissez-le réfléchir devant l'ampleur de ses actes.

Mais... tenta Jon.

Pas un mot! Hurla Catelyn.

Tendit que les soldats emmenaient Jon, Lady Stark se tourna vers l'homme au sol.

Quant à toi Greyjoy, disparais, que je ne te vois pas de la journée.

L'adolescent ne demanda pas son reste et déguerpi.

Dans sa cave, Jon méditait, il avait arrêté de compter le temps qui passait, résigné. Soudain un cliquetis lui fit redresser la tête, la porte s'ouvrit et une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien l'appela.

Jon?

Oui Robb, je suis là.

La faible lueur d'une bougie s'approcha et il sentit l'étreinte de son frère le réchauffer.

- Viens. Lui dit le brun en le tirant vers l'extérieur.

Silencieuse comme des ombres, il se rendirent à l'écurie et, avant que quiconque n'ai pu donner l'alerte, ils s'enfuyaient dans la nuit.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivé dans la tanière. Entre-temps la louve avait mis à bas sept adorables petits louveteaux. Des petites boules de poils trop mignonne, qui poussaient des petits geignements trop kawaii!

Autant dire qu'elle était en train de gagatiser _ surtout sur l'un d'eux, tout noir avec de grands yeux bleus indigo qui brillaient comme des étoiles, son parfait opposé.

En explorant les alentours de la tanière, la jeune fille avait trouvé une petite rivière,assez grande pour y rentrer jusqu'à la taille. Bien que l'eau soit glaciale, elle s'appliquait à s'y baigner au moins deux fois par jours.

Ce matin, il faisait plus froid que d'habitude. En plus de sa chemise de nuit,et de sa serviette, elle pris une grosse doudoune. L'argentée eut du mal à rentrer dans l'eau tellement elle était glaciale, elle s'ébroua en claquant des dents puis plongea la tête dans l'eau.

En remontant à la surface, elle poussa un cri de surprise et eut juste le temps de plaquer ses mains sur sa poitrine. Devant elle, aussi surpris de la voir, se tenait deux adolescents, habillés de façon particulière. L'un d'eux fit un pas vers elle en l'interpellant, mais la jeune fille se précipita vers la berge opposée, attrapa sa serviette et s'enfuit le plus vite que ses jambes le pouvaient. Un fois dans l'ombre rassurante de la tanière, Crystale se laissa glisser contre la parois en prise de sueur froide, elle savait désormais qu'elle n'était plus dans son monde, car les deux jeunes n'étaient autres que Jon et Robb de la série _Game of Thrones_. ( TADDDDAAAAMMMMM! **voix fataliste**)

De leur côté, les deux garçons se regardèrent interlocuté.

On aurait dis un elfe... Murmura Jon, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une femme nue.

Ou une magicienne, as-tu vu la couleur de ses yeux. Répliqua son frère, tout aussi rêveur.

Ils avaient été surpris de la voir surgir de la voir surgir de l'eau et avaient crû avoir une hallucination.

Le regard de Robb fut attiré par les vêtements qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Une robe très fine, blanche qui semblait être en soie avec de la dentelle sur le devant et une espèce de veste bleue dans une matière inconnu qui était rembourrée en boudins. Décidant finalement de rentrer à Winterfell pour informer leur père de leur rencontre_ comme preuve, ils emportèrent les vêtements.

Quand les deux adolescents rentrèrent au château, ils furent directement emmener vers Eddard. Ce dernier les jaugea sévèrement avant d'émettre un sourire attendri face à leur mine déconfite. Alors Robb lui raconta leur rencontre _ Lord Stark n'y pretta pas trop attention, pensant juste que la jeune fille leur avait tourné la tête, mais manifesta un vif intérêt aux étranges vêtements, mais sans plus. Sauf que mestre Ludwin entendit toute la conversation et compris tout de suite que la propriétaire de ces vêtements ne pouvait appartenir qu'à la jeune fille de la prophétie... la future reine.

Se précipitant dans la cour, il dépêcha 5 hommes, les meilleurs chasseurs du pays, de retrouver l'adolescente avant le soir. N'étant pas de ce monde, il pensait que la jeune fille serait aisée à repérer et de l'emmener.

Les traqueurs cherchèrent toutes la journée, mais ne trouvèrent rien _ en retournant au château, l'un d'eux repéra des traces. Voulant enfin en finir, ils débarquèrent face à une petite ravine, mais aussi nez à nez à un loup garou géant. La surprise fut totale des deux côtés. Plus vif, un des chasseurs se jeta sous la bête et lui coupa le jarret; la bête poussa un hurlement de douleur en s'affaissant tandis qu'un autre des hommes levais sa masse et l'abattis sur son crâne qui éclata. Un sourire sadique, abreuvé par le sang qui venait de couler, s'étira sur leurs visages quand ils entendirent les couinements de la portée... Ils les massacrèrent tous, puis partirent sans un regard en arrière.

Le lendemain, Eddard décida de se rendre vers l'endroit où ses fils avaient rencontré la jeune fille. Cela l'avait perturbé toute la soirée et il avait décidé d'aller voir par lui-même. Il arriva rapidement à la rivière puis commença à décrire des cercles autour, s'éloignant de plus en plus du centre quand soudain il se figea, tous les sens en alerte. Un bruit étouffé lui était parvenu entre le reniflement et le gémissement. Marchant à pas feutré, il déboucha devant une ravine.

En bas, entourées de cadavres de louveteaux, se tenait une adolescente, comme celle qu'avait décrit Robb, dans la boue, habillée de vêtements étranges et serrant contre elle un autre louveteaux _ un survivant du massacre. Ignorant le cadavre du loup-garou géant, la mère sûrement, il se laissa glisser dans la fosse et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule. Prise par surprise, l'adolescente se débattit et se tourna affolée vers lui serrant le bébé loup contre elle. Puis se calma brusquement. Étonné, il put voir qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, même qu'elle lui faisait confiance alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

Je ne te veux pas de mal. Dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait douce, sachant pertinemment que cette phrase ne servirait a rien.

Je sais. Répondit -elle avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

Il y eut un court silence.

Comment s'appelle-t-il? Demanda le Stark en désignant le petit louveteaux noir aux prunelles bleues.

Shadow...

Et toi?

Crystale.

C'est un très beau prénom _ mais j'en oublie ma galanterie (/je sais plus trop comment ils disent ça dans le livre –'/) , je me prénomme Eddard Stark, régisseur de toutes la contrée du Nord.

Je sais. Lui répondis de nouveau la jeune fille avec un sourire malicieux.

Et que sais-tu petit elfe? Répliqua Eddard, se retenant de rire face à la mine outrée de l'adolescente.

De un, je suis pas petite et de deux, je sais pleins de choses mais il est encore trop tôt pour que les dévoile.

Voyons ne te vexe pas, je pari que tu es plus jeune que ma fille aînée, elle va sur son treizième été.

J'en ai quatorze, bientôt quinze.

Le lord la fixa, atterré... elle semblait si jeune _ il avait du al à croire qu'elle se rapprochait de l'âge de ses deux fils aînés. Il considéra la tanière une nouvelle fois.

Tu vivais ici? Avec la louve et ses petits?

Oui _ elle m'a accueillit, c'était ma famille...

Et tu sais qui a fais ça?

L'argentée secoua la tête en signe de négation tandis que l'adulte réfléchissait.

Viens avec moi! Déclara-t-il.

Nhein?! Fut la réponse la plus intelligente que trouva Crystale.

Je t'emmène dans ma demeure, tu es mon invitée.

Et en quel honneur? Demanda la jeune fille encore perplexe.

Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça, tu es seule, jeune, fragile, sans argent sûrement et cela se voit très bien que tu n'es pas du Nord.Répliqua Ned. Cela sonnait presque comme un ordre.

… Et je peux emmener Shadow? Murmura l'adolescente timidement.

Mais bien sur. Répondit l'adulte avec un petit sourire attendri.

Merci! S'exclama l'autre en lui faisant un sourire éclatant, puis elle sautilla jusqu'à la tanière et en sortit un curieux sac de voyage. Enfin, ils remontèrent en haut de la ravine et partirent pour Winterfell.

Lady Stark était dans la cour du château, regardant Bran lutter à l'épée contre son frère Robb, quand on l'avertit que son époux était de retour.

Tout sourire, elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre devant l'écurie quand celui-ci en sortit accompagné d'une jeune fille. Elle se figea et sentit son cœur se serrer une fois de plus. Le louveteau que tenait l'adolescente, la proximité cette dernière et son époux, le regard protecteur d'Eddard...

Pour elle, rien ne pouvait la tromper, malgré leur physique totalement opposé, son époux avait de nouveau ramené une bâtarde. Glacée jusqu'au plus profond de son être, Catelyn partit d'un pas raide dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, sans avoir remarqué le trouble de sa femme, le maître du château entraîna sa protégée vers la cuisine et l'abandonna aux mains expertes des servantes. Ainsi le soir, elle était lavée, coiffée, habillée d'une robe typique du nord malgré ses protestation et prête à rentrer dans la salle de réception où attendait toute la famille au grand complet.

Quand le panneau de la grande porte en bois pivota, elle déglutit, non elle ne flippait pas! Mais se trouver à partager un repas avec la famille de sa série préférée était quand même assez stressant.

Lord Stark vin à sa rencontre avec un sourire rassurant et lui pris la main pour la conduire vers la table où une dizaine d'yeux la fixaient avec curiosité. Ned fit une petite présentation et elle dû esquisser une timide et maladroite révérence puis fût installée entre Sansa et Arya, juste en face de Robb qui tentait de cacher sa surprise de la revoir.

Pourquoi t'as les cheveux blancs? Demanda une voix fluette mais sure.

Arya?! S'indigna sa mère.

Crystale regarda la petite fille attendrie.

Je suis née comme ça, c'est ma couleur naturelle.

Alors Théon ne put s'empêcher de dire:

Comme le loup du bâtard, on dit que ces bêtes-là crèvent plus vite que les autres.

Sa remarque souleva une vague de murmures outrés mais cela ne sembla pas toucher l'argentée qui se contenta de planter son regard rougeoyant dans celui du Greyjoy.

Saches que je suis très résistante et que l'envie ne me vient pas de mourir trop tôt. De plus, c'est une caractéristique héréditaire, tu viens donc d'insulter ma famille. Je ne te demanderais pas de réparations pour cette fois, mais il n'y en aura pas de prochaine.

Un halètement scandalisé balaya la tablée et, au regard choqué de Lady Stark, Sans et Mordanne, Crystale comprit qu'elle avait ais une bourde ( ces femmes sont des grosses soumises!) mais se rattrapa.

Je vous prie d'excuser mon attitude mais, là d'où je viens, les femmes autant le droit de s'exprimer que les hommes, je ne suis pas habituer à ne pas parler franchement avec eux.

Ned se mit à rire.

Et bien, jeune damoiselle, gardez ce trait de personnalité qui vous sied si bien. Finit-il par dire.

A ces mots Lady Stark sortit brusquement de table et partit d'un pas sec, à l'incompréhension de tous.

Le repas prit fin.

Alors que l'adolescente se faisait raccompagner à sa chambre, elle croisa Mestre Ludwin. Si elle l'ignora complètement, lui ne cacha pas sa surprise de la voir.

L'Élue (ça fais très Harry Potter ^^) était à Winterfell. Telle une ombre, il se faufila vers les appartements de Lord Stark pour l'informer de l'identité de son invitée.

Sans se douter de ce qui se tramait, Crystale s'endormit dans sa grande chambre, son visage serein éclairé doucement par un rayon de lune.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus et que l'histoire ne vous semble pas trop farfelue.

J'avoue que quand je suis inspirée, divague un peu (/ beaucoooooooouuuppp!/)

Merci de m'avoir lue, les review sont les bienvenue ^^

Bisous, la suite pour bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

... "_Ouvre la porte doucement, passe lentement la tête par l'entrebâillement_"...

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu un gros manque d'inspiration. Enfin tout le résumé de la fanfiction est fait mais je n'arrive pas à remplacer tout ça par des phrases.

En plus, le jackpot, j'ai tout qui me tombe sur la figure entre le BTS, les stages, trouver un job, les cours... La totale!

Je vais faire ce que je peux pour continuer à publier mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est hors de question que j'abandonne cette fanfiction comme les autres... Même si ça me prend 2ans pour la finir =)

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir mon nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture. ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

Le lendemain, Crystale fut réveillée par trois coups légers à sa porte. Se redressant sur sa couche, elle vit entrer Eddard Stark suivit par le Mestre Ludwin, l'air grave.

Euh… bonjour, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite si tôt le matin ? demanda la jeune fille, penchant la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

Nous savons que tu ne viens pas d'ici. Déclara le Stark.

L'argentée tressaillit imperceptiblement.

Bien sur que je ne suis pas d'ici, je ne suis pas né dans le Nord.

Nous savons que tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde.

Une chape de silence s'abattit sur la pièce où les protagonistes se dévisageaient avec méfiance.

Qui d'autre est au courant ? demanda l'adolescente du bout des lèvres.

Personne. Seulement moi et mestre Ludwin.

Bien… Je suppose que je vous dois des explications.

En effet. Fit le maître des lieux.

Les invitant d'un geste de la main a s'assoir, elle commença à leur raconter son histoire, en partant de sa naissance, aux traitements qu'elle avait subit dans son enfance, jusqu'à sa fuite et sa rencontre avec la louve dans les bois. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que par la porte légèrement entrebâillée de sa chambre, Catelyn Stark avait tout entendu. Cette dernière, ayant surpris son époux et le mestre entrer dans la chambre, n'avait pas pu empêchait sa curiosité de prendre le pas sur elle. Elle était en quelque sorte rassurée, cette gamine n'était pas un nouvel enfant illégitime de son époux, mais elle restait tout de même une bâtarde et était surement une sorcière avec ses cheveux argentée et ses yeux rouge… et surtout, elle ne venait pas de ce monde !

Masquant sa moue dégoutée, Lady Stark se décolla du panneau de bois massif et partie le plus naturellement et le plus discrètement possible.

Il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe un peu tout de même. Déclara Ned. Comment se fait –il que tu sembles me connaître… Enfin nous connaître tous alors que tu ne viens pas de ce monde ?

La jeune fille le regarda indécise.

Je ne sais pas si je peux le dire.

Ca ne sortira pas de cette chambre. L'a convainquit le Lord.

Bon… comment expliquer ça simplement… Je connais toute votre histoire car chez moi, on raconte en quelque sorte l'histoire de votre époque… un peu comme une légende, sauf qu'elle est jouée par des « acteurs » qui vous ressemblent…

C'est un peu comme une scène de ménestrel ? demande le châtelain imprécis.

Oui voilà, en quelque sorte.

Et en résumé, tu connais toute notre histoire… enfin nos rôles…

En effet mais je ne dirais rien de plus car ce qu'il doit être fais ne peux pas être changé.

Hors d'après la prophétie, vous êtes là pour changer le cours de l'Histoire. Déclara Mestre Ludwin.

… De quoi parlez-vous ?

Sous l'air aberré de la jeune fille, le sage expliqua ce qu'il savait d'elle et de son destin.

Les semaines passèrent et Crystale évoluait peu à peu dans cette nouvelle société, se forgeant sa place dans ce monde si différent du sien. Malgré ses protestations, elle s'était vu forcer d'adopter l'habillement de l'époque et avait amusé Ned de sa mine renfrognée et dégoutée face aux lourdes et longues robes. A son plus grand bonheur, elle passait très bien parmi ses enfants notamment avec Arya qui semblait avoir trouvé en l'adolescente, une véritable grande sœur.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sansa qui voyait la nouvelle arrivante, lui voler la vedette. Certes elle était toujours la fille du seigneur, on lui devait respect, mais dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, c'était pour entendre les mérites et la beauté de sa rivale. D'autant plus que cette dernière s'évertuait à l'ignorer_ et cela, encore plus que tout le reste, avait le don de l'énerver.

Petit à petit, une dualité s'était installée entre les deux jeunes filles, alimentée le plus souvent par la jeune châtelaine. Tout était les moments étaient propice à leur confrontation, que ce soit à la table, ou durant leurs activités communes, la couture, la danse ou le chant. Mais à chaque fois l'étrangère s'en tirait à bon compte car elle se dénotait toujours de ses compagnes, apportant quelque chose de différent. Et même si elle n'était pas parfaite, l'adolescente arrivait à s'attirer le respect et l'admiration de ses camarades.

Pourtant, jamais on ne vit la protégée de Ned répondre ouvertement aux invectives de la rousse. Au contraire, Crystale en avait marre de cette situation… Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Sansa mais… Bon d'accord, vous avez gagnez, oui elle détestait la Stark et oui, elle rêvait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure! Mais elle se contenait, ce ne serait pas bien vu par les gens du château, et surtout, elle n'avait pas envie de se mettre à dos Lady Stark qui attendait le moindre de ses faux pas pour la cueillir.

En ce moment la jeune fille avait réussit à s'échapper du cours de broderie avec Arya et, à l'ombre rassurante de l'écurie, elle lui montrait comment fabriquer un arc de fortune avec une branche, une ficelle et un silex. L'enfant se trouvait être une élève attentive quand on savait attiser sa curiosité et Crystale se plaisait à lui enseigner ce qu'elle savait, arrivant à brider le caractère rebelle d'Arya. La famille pouvait constater peu à peu les changements, la jeune Stark se transformait en une jeune lady _ un mélange plaisant de douceur et de féminité tout en restant indépendante et sauvage.

Alors, on s'amuse les filles ? fis une voix narquoise dans leur dos.

Les deux complices sursautèrent et leur premier réflex fut camoufler comme elles pouvaient leur arc. Geste qui n'échappa à l'intrus.

Qu'est ce que vous manigancer toute les deux ? demanda-t-il.

Rien qui te regarde Greyjoy! Répondis Crystale, crachant presque son nom. Elle détestait ce type… encore plus que Sansa. Il l'a répugnait avec son air suffisant et supérieur et sa sale gueule qui plaisait, soit disant aux filles. Soit elles étaient aveugle, soit idiote… Bizarrement, elle penchait pour la deuxième option.

Son ton n'avait pas dû plaire car il fit un pas vers elle et il leur arracha l'arc des mains et le brisa avec un air méprisant.

Les femelles n'ont pas à se battre, encore moins à faire des armes, vous est juste bonne à tenir notre couche et faire des gosses.

Arya semblait au bord des larmes… Crystale tremblait de rage. Dans un élan, elle se leva et lui envoya son poing dans la figure de l'adolescent. Ce dernier trébucha sous la violence du choc.

T'es vraiment un idiot ! Apprend à te taire et n'oublis pas quelle est ta place ici. Tu n'es pas le maître ici mais juste un otage que l'on oublié il y a bien longtemps.

Comment oses-tu sale garce ! Je suis un Greyjoy, l'unique héritier ! Un jour mon père me lèguera le trône des îles de fer ! vociféra Theon.

N'en sois pas si sur, ça fais longtemps que tu es partis, tu es plus Stark que Greyjoy !

Et qu'est ce qu'une bâtarde connait à l'amour d'un père ?

Rien certes mais une bâtarde n'attend rien du monde. Alors dis- moi, Theon, qui est le mieux lotie entre une bâtarde et toi qui a été abandonné par ton père ?

Mon père ne pas abandonné !

Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas allé te chercher après toutes ces années ?

C'était l'accord. Répondis l'adolescent moins sur.

Un accord… laisse moi rire. Depuis quand les Greyjoy respecte les accords, les règles. Il aurait vraiment voulu te retrouver il l'aurait fais depuis longtemps alors je me dis deux choses, soit il ne t'aime et ne t'estime pas autant que tu veux le croire, soit c'est un lâche.

Ne me défis pas ! Rugit l'autre.

J'aimerais bien voir ça, répliqua l'argentée avec un micro sourire moqueur. Quelles sont tes armes, l'aiguille, le tricot ou le rouet.

Theon lui rendit son sourire narquois.

Et pourquoi pas l'arc et les flèches, vu que tu as l'air très intéressé par leur fabrication…

Le sourire de chat de la jeune fille s'élargit encore plus tandis que ses yeux se rétrécirent.

D'accord, prépare-toi à ta défaite.

Je suis un Greyjoy, les gens de mon peuple sont les meilleurs archers de toute la terre du Milieu en partant du Nord au Sud et surement au-delà du mur.

**(euhhhh Seigneur des Anneaux ? =3 ça passe ? Personne ne va me lapider ?)**

Crystale laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin et passa devant le jeune homme.

Ton orgueil te perdra Greyjoy.

A l'étonnement général, Crystale remporta le duel. Contrairement a Theon elle avait bandé ses yeux et avait mis toutes les flèches en plein dans le centre, et même avec son talent, le garçon ne pouvait pas la surpasser.

Ned Stark, qui comme tous les habitants de Winterfell, avait assisté à leur confrontation, avait été impressionné par la prestation de sa protégée. Elle lui faisait penser à Loanna, si sure d'elle avec son caractère digne de la famille Stark.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il la testa, la faisant participer aux entrainements guerriers de se fils où encore elle s'en sortie à merveille. Le maniement d'une épée légère n'avait aucun secret pour elle, sa petite taille et sa rapidité lui permettait de tenir tête au plus solide de ses hommes à la lutte et elle restait imbattable avec un poignard dans la main.

C'est avec une joie non-dissimulée que l'adolescente put troquer ses robes longues pour des bas en cuir et abandonner l'aiguille pour une épée fine conçue spécialement pour elle.

Mais alors que la vie à Winterfell reprenait sa monotonie, un corbeau arriva, porteur de grand chamboulement. Le roi arrivait et avec, toute sa Cour. Alors que le château était sans dessus dessous, Crystale se retrouva chargé de rouleaux de tissus. Lady Stark ne voulant pas s'occuper des tenues pour une étrangère et sa seconde fille, elle lui avait ordonné de tailler ses propres robes ainsi que celles d'Arya en prévision de la venue de la Cour et des repas.

C'est avec un fin sourire que la jeune fille accueillit sa tache, si Sansa allait avoir des robes dignes des châtelaines du Nord, elle et son amie présenteraient des toilettes fines et colorées, dignes des princesses du Sud.

De plus, grâce à son enseignement, Arya était plus féminine, ses traits s'étaient affinés et ses cheveux qui à l'origine était tout le temps abimés et ternes, ondulaient légèrement le long de ses épaules brillant et soyeux. La petite bête noire qui hantait la basse-cour n'était désormais, plus qu'un vague souvenir…

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?

Tous à vos crayons... ou à vos claviers ;)


End file.
